


Why

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: camelot_drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knows he shouldn’t kiss Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'Reasons' all those moons ago. Found it on my hd.
> 
> It was beta'd by issy. Thanks, hon!

There were reasons why Arthur Pendragon hadn’t kissed Merlin Emrys yet. Despite the luscious lips, the blue eyes, the dimples, the looks he threw him when he thought he wasn’t looking. Despite the thick black hair he so desperately wanted to feel between his fingers. Despite the ridiculously big ears that begged to be nibbled and the long neck that screamed to be marked. Reasons. Good ones. Really good ones. Like…

The moment he found Merlin leaning against a tree at the company’s garden party, Arthur’s mind couldn’t come up with a single one of them and finally kissed him.


End file.
